Springfield, Missouri metropolitan area
| map = | name = Springfield, Missouri | largest_city = Springfield | other_cities = - Nixa - Ozark - Republic - Branson - Marshfield - Buffalo - Willard | rank_us = 84th | population = 533,616 (2013 Estimates) | country = United States | area_mi2 = 3,021 | area_km2 = 7,824 | states = Missouri }} The Springfield-Branson, Missouri Combined Metropolitan Area, as defined by the United States Census Bureau, is an area consisting of seven counties in southwestern Missouri, anchored by the city of Springfield - the state's third largest city. Other primary population centers in the metro area include Branson, Nixa, Ozark, Republic, Marshfield, Bolivar, and Willard. Currently, the city limits of Springfield reach the Ozark City limits at the Christian County line on US 65, the city limits of Republic at James River Freeway on the southwest side of the city, and the Strafford city limits on Route 744 on the northeast side of the city. As of the 2010 census, the MSA had a population of 520,589, though the 2013 Estimates place the population at 533,616. Counties *Christian *Dallas *Greene *Polk *Webster *Stone *Taney Communities Anchor Cities *Springfield (Principal city) Pop: 160,660 *Branson (Principal city) Pop: 10,520 Places with 5,000 to 20,000 inhabitants *Nixa Pop: 19,303 *Ozark Pop: 18,082 *Republic Pop: 14,864 *Bolivar Pop: 10,334 *Marshfield Pop: 6,677 *Battlefield Pop: 5,634 *Willard Pop: 5,327 Places with 1,000 to 5,000 inhabitants *Hollister Pop: 4,426 *Rogersville Pop: 3,095 *Buffalo Pop: 3,080 *Kimberling City Pop: 2,400 *Strafford Pop: 2,375 *Forsyth Pop: 2,255 *Clever Pop: 2,171 *Seymour Pop: 1,933 *Sparta Pop: 1,783 *Merriam Woods Pop: 1,761 *Ash Grove Pop: 1,482 *Crane Pop: 1,462 *Fair Grove Pop: 1,404 *Shell Knob (partial; census-designated place) Pop: 1,379 *Kissee Mills (census-designated place) Pop: 1,109 *Billings Pop: 1,050 *Humansville Pop: 1,049 Places with 500 to 1,000 inhabitants *Highlandville Pop: 925 *Reeds Spring Pop: 913 *Rockaway Beach Pop: 841 *Fremont Hills Pop: 837 *Fordland Pop: 805 *Walnut Grove Pop: 670 *Pleasant Hope Pop: 615 *Bull Creek Pop: 603 *Indian Point Pop: 528 Places with less than 500 inhabitants *Branson West Pop: 478 *Fair Play Pop: 475 *Galena Pop: 440 *Urbana Pop: 416 *Niangua Pop: 408 *Taneyville Pop: 396 *Morrisville Pop: 389 *Diggins Pop: 301 *McCord Bend Pop: 297 *Kirbyville Pop: 207 *Saddlebrooke Pop: 207 *Hurley Pop: 178 *Spokane (census-designated place) Pop: 177 *Halfway Pop: 174 *Blue Eye Pop: 157 *Flemington Pop: 149 *Louisburg Pop: 121 *Aldrich Pop: 89 *Coney Island Pop: 75 *Goodnight Pop: 18 Unincorporated places *Boaz *Bois D'Arc *Brighton *Bruner *Celt *Chadwick *Charity *Chestnutridge *Dunnegan *Ebenezer *Elkhead *Elkland *Eudora *Garrison *Glidewell *Goodson *Keltner *Linden *Logan *Long Lane *Northview *Oak Grove Heights *Oldfield *Plano *Polk *Red Top *Red Top *Spokane *Tin Town *Tunas *Turners *Windyville *Bradleyville *Brownbranch *Cape Fair *Carr Lane *Cedar Creek *Crossroads *Elsey *Hilda *Lampe *McClurg *Point Lookout *Ponce de Leon *Powersite *Protem *Reeds Spring Junction *Ridgedale *Rueter *Table Rock *Union City *Viola (partial) *Walnut Shade School systems *Billings R-IV School District *Bolivar R-1 School District *Chadwick School District *Clever R-V School District *Fair Grove R-10 School District *Greenwood Laboratory School *Logan-Rogersville R-VIII School District *Marian C Early R-V (Morrisville) School District *Nixa R-II School District *Ozark R-VI School District *Pleasant Hope R-VI School District *Republic R-III School District *Spokane R-VII School District *Springfield Catholic Schools *Springfield R-12 School District *Strafford R-VI School District *Walnut Grove R-V School District *Willard R-2 School District Highways in the area *Interstate 44 - north side of Springfield, connects Springfield with St. Louis (east) and Joplin Tulsa, Oklahoma and Oklahoma City (west) *U.S. Route 60 - a four-lane divided highway from Republic to James River Freeway and from US 65 to east of Rogersville, becomes part of James River Freeway on the south side of Springfield *U.S. Route 65 - a freeway (officially the Schoolcraft Freeway in Springfield proper-6 lanes). A four-lane highway from Buffalo to the Arkansas state line. *U.S. Route 160 a two-lane highway between Willard and Springfield, joins James River Freeway on the southwest side of Springfield, becomes a four-lane divided highway at Campbell Avenue to Nixa *Route 13 - connects Springfield with Kansas City, becomes Kansas Expressway in Springfield, then joins James River Freeway to Campbell Avenue, and joins US 160 through Nixa *Route 14 - a two-lane highway which connects Ozark and Nixa *Route 125 - a two-lane highway between Strafford and Rogersville *Route 360 - a section of James River Freeway from US 60 to I-44 west of Springfield *Route 413 - a four-lane highway joined with US 60 from Republic to James River Freeway, continues north and east into Springfield as Sunshine Street *Route 744 - Kearney Street in Springfield *Historic U.S. Route 66 passes through the Springfield area. It enters the area through Strafford, and follows Kearney Street, Glenstone Avenue, St. Louis Street, College Street, and Chestnut Expressway in Springfield. It continues west down Route 266 west of Springfield. References External links * Missouri Quick Facts from the US Census Bureau * http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/29/2970000.html * http://2010.census.gov/2010census/popmap/ * http://www.census.gov/popest/data/cities/totals/2011/SUB-EST2011-3.html Category:Springfield, Missouri metropolitan area